1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to rolling supports for overhung doors, and in particular to a dual-roller support for use in suspending a door from a pair of overhead tracks or rails which are arranged in parallel spaced relationship.
2. Prior Art
The dual-roller supports for overhung doors, as heretofore made, are of such construction that for installation of the door, the supports alone must first be suspended from the overhead tracks or rails. The door is then screwed or otherwise fastened to the supports while being manually raised off the floor. This conventional manner of door installation requires the joint effort of at least two workers, one for holding the door and the other for fastening the door to the supports, and is highly troublesome and time-consuming. For removal, too, the door must be held by one worker as the other worker unscrews the fasteners for the same from the supports.